


A critter problem

by QuarterPast



Category: Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterPast/pseuds/QuarterPast
Summary: Written as a birthday present for one of my RP partners on tumblr. This is a story imagining how Varian met Rudiger for the first time and why Quirin facepalms so much in his son's presence.





	A critter problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemyxnotxmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alchemyxnotxmagic).



"We have a mild critter problem, but there is no reason to be afraid."

Varian almost didn't hear his father as he spoke to the crowd of villagers that had gathered in front of him. They looked up to him - rightfully so. Soon, he would step into his father's foot prints and take over the job of being a good example. Until then, he would have to make an effort to make this happen.

"Got it, father!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Before Quirin could wonder what his only child was up to, the boy had run off. A few heads turned and the man worriedly furrowed his brows.

Knowing far better than to stand behind he followed his son. He knew that direction he was headed. There weren't many spots he considered dangerous for his little boy, but he always managed to pick the raisins of the pleasant place Old Corona had become under his lead. The place he sought out was a wreck. An abandoned building that served no other purpose but keep the spot of land it was built on occupied. He had already voted to tear it down so they could use the place was farmland. Why Varian wanted to keep it was beyond his understanding.

There was so much more to this place than met the eye. After a bit of digging around Varian had discovered that many used the place to dispose of their litter. Expired food, scrap and far more interesting substances covered the stone floor of the building. When he came here the last time he had discovered a rather interesting material that glowed in the dark. He was convinced that he would find a solution against their critter problem here.

All too soon he felt a sharp tug on his shoulder. "Varian!" Quirin, his father, exclaimed. "I told you to not seek out this place anymore. It's dangerous for you!" Varian pulled up his shoulders apologetically. "I guess I didn't... hear that?" With a deepening frown Quirin let his only boy back outside. He had to shove him across the ground and set him down just outside.

"I'll show you how we take care of a critter problem here." He lectured his son with a little smile. "Look." Quirin showed him a trap like those they used to catch rats - but bigger. "You put a bit of bait inside and wait. This is how we catch our critters. Do you understand, son?" Varian had expected a great trick from his father. Instead what he showed him was a crude cage made of wires that would snap closed as soon as anything crawled inside. "What is there not to understand? I just want to..."

"No." Quirin interrupted him. "This is a good solution, so keep at it." He took his son's hand and led him away from the death trap. "Must I remind you of what happened to your mother? I can't lose you too. Please just listen to me." Varian frowned. He didn't talk back, because he knew that his father wouldn't listen. Actions were the key to what he wanted Quirin to understand.

Later that day, Varian returned to the shed in the middle of the night. He'd poured a bit of the glowing liquid into a vial he held ahead of him so he wouldn't trip. A rustle made him flinch. He held very still, but the noise continued to grow louder and kept coming nearer.

"I'm sorry father!" He cried as he scrambled around to try and hide from the nearing threat. "I should have listened to you! I..." The light of his vial illuminated a spot in the mud just in front of him. It was the cage Quirin had laid out that morning. A raccoon sat squished in it. It's legs stuck out of the cage and rowed in awkward angles to get away. Suddenly, all his fear was all but forgotten. "I knew this was a bad idea." He whistled triumphantly. "Let's get you out of there - hey! Stop kicking me I'm trying to help!" Varian stumbled left and right in his attempts to carry the wild animal into the shed. He was going to fix this.

The young boy needed a few attempts to break the raccoon out of the cage, but eventually the raccoon sat on top of a shelf, hissing at him, but it was fine. "Maybe you will see that what I want to do is good." Varian frowned. He was covered in raccoon scratches and bites and thought he deserved more recognition than this.

That night, Varian followed the raccoon after it escaped from the shed. He still wanted to show his father that he could handle this problem on his own and help everyone. That wouldn't do if the raccoon escaped before he could catch it. So he kept following and following until he came to a halt at a little hole in the ground. Upon further inspection he discovered the fat raccoon - and more little, striped tails wiggling around it. It had a family. A smile appeared on Varian's face as he watched the heap of raccoons. "Awww." He cooed. "But you guys can't keep walking around old Corona." Varian nervously chewed on his nails. His father would be disappointed if he learned that he didn't take care of the problem like he said he would.

In the early morning hours an earthquake shook Old Corona. Quirin bolted up straight in bed. His first impulse was to check on the chambers of his son. Varian sat there on his own bed, already awake. "Varian-" Quirin started. He was tired of having to ask his son why there was constantly something blowing up or on fire in his presence. "Yes, dad?" The boy asked brightly.

"I fixed the critter problem!"


End file.
